


Just One Reason

by MaruEatsFalafel



Series: Indigo Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chudley Cannons, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Meet the Family, One Night Stands, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domi and Marcien have sex the night before she goes back to London. Marcien follows her and discovers Ron's love for the Chudley Cannons, James and Fred, and why Dominique Weasley is scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

“I can’t believe you just left!” Marcien cried angrily. “You don’t just sleep with someone, say you have real feelings for them, and then leave him there sleeping the next morning. Without a note. To go back to fucking England!”

Domi surveyed the man standing in front of her in the small attic of her Grandma Molly’s house. Everything in the room was a disgusting orange colour, thanks to her Uncle Ron, and the sloped ceilings forced Marcien to duck down awkwardly while yelling at her. Thank Merlin she’d managed to drag him away from her nosy family before he exploded, they were already straining at their bits to rip him to shreds for being an ass for six months.

“Well!” Marcien spat when Domi failed to respond to his outburst.

The blond woman looked at him disdainfully, her blue eyes boring into his scull with a fearsome intensity. “Well, Marcien, what was I supposed to do! My portkey was set. My term in Montreal was over. Until twelve hours before I left, you had maintained that I was a spoiled, rich, entitled, brainless, bitch, who only succeeded in life because people wanted to bend over backwards for me hoping for a fuck!”

Marcien’s jaw dropped and he stepped back, bumping into an old Chudley Cannons poster. He didn’t even try to speak knowing this woman could easily kill him and make it look like an accident.

“Oh, don’t look so bloody hurt,” Domi snapped, turning so she was facing the orange wall as opposed to the gaping Canadian. She lowered her voice to a hiss as she whipped around again to address said Canadian: “I was nothing but decent to you, Marcien Dion, until you made it very clear I was beneath you. You gave me no reason to stay, so I went home according to the plan.”

“I never thought you were beneath me, Domi, god!” Marcien said, taking a step forward. “It was the opposite, actually, you were so, so, I don’t know, good at everything. I felt threatened.”

“I fucking hate men and their fucking fragile masculinity!” She groaned. “Fine, you were threatened, okay, that explains why you were an ass, but why in the name of Merlin’s mouldy toes, would you expect me to stay!”

“I--”

Domi cut him off, “It was a one night stand.”

“What?! No it wasn’t, I brought flowers, and dinner, and--” His desperation to make her understand only made Dominique more angry.

“Look, you showed up at my flat as I was packing to move back to London. You shoved some flowers at me, said ‘Domi I know I was an ass, but I’ll really miss you,’ and then kissed me. I let you because despite your ass-hole factor being through the roof, you are a good teacher, you care about your students, you stand up for your friends, and I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you.”

Marcien’s eyes snapped up to meet Domi’s; he was shocked that she had anything positive to say about him. “You wanted to...” he trailed off.

Dominique rolled her eyes. “You’re not bad looking, Dion, and I’m a Gryffindor, nothing gets a Gryffindor going like someone who will stand up to someone better and yell at them. Even if the better person in question is themselves.”

Something shifted then, there was a release of tension in Marcien’s gut. Now he knew she didn’t sleep with him out of pity, that was a comfort, but he still didn’t know why she slept with him at all. He’d been nothing but awful to her. He didn’t deserve her, damnit what had been thinking running after someone who was so out of his league. “Dom, I’m really sorry. I think I should go.”

“OI! Not so fast.” Dominique grabbed his arm. “Sit,” She commanded, pushing the sheepish man down onto her uncle’s dusty old bed, while she herself perched on an old desk. “You want know why I had sex with you, right?”

Marcien cringed at her directness, but nodded carefully.

“Right, you gave me flowers, kissed me, I let you inside and told you to help me pack up. You did. We joked around, ordered food, and you were nice to me, for once, and I was right. You’re a good person most of the time. I liked seeing you be a good person. I’d been waiting to see that for months, because then, I could justify the stupid crush that I had on you.

“I figured that since I was leaving that was my chance, and I let things play out. The next morning when my portkey started glowing I left, because you were kind, but you never said anything that would have given me a reason to stay.” Domi finished with a sad smile as she tried to read the man’s expression.

“If I’d have said something earlier, would you have stayed?” He asked after a long pause.

“I don’t know, but I sure as hell wasn’t staying for someone who for all I knew, was just a one night stand,” Domi said. She shrugged, “Maybe if we’d been something more than rival co-workers who fucked once.”

Marcien grimaced at her choice of words. They were true, yes, but that just made them sting more. He held his breath, mustered as much courage as he could, and said: “Will you give me another chance Dominique?”

“Give me one reason, Marcien, one concrete reason, and I promise I will,” she replied softly, moving to kneel in front of him.

“I don’t have any good reason, Domi, except that I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Dominique smiled, “works for me.” Marcien’s eye widened at the words and he froze in a sort of catatonic shock when she leaned up and kissed him lightly on his lips.

“It does?” Marcien breathed, disbelieving.

“Mm, yeah, ‘cus I feel the same,” Domi said with a laugh. “Oh and because I know my family will punish you well for your sins.”

Marcien gulped. Domi kissed him on the cheek, reveling in the fact that she could, and laughed, “You’ll be fine, plus, they’ll only give you what you deserve!”

The door burst open with a bang, “You bet we will, Dom!” James cackled while Fred smirked at his cousin and her Canadian.

“JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND FRED LEE WEASLEY, I WILL KILL YOU!” Dominique yelled. The entire house fell silent.


End file.
